With the continuous development of USB products, more and more USB devices are widely used in various operating systems. However, the demand of different operating systems on the same USB device may vary, and a USB device can perform some special functions for a particular operating system, for example, certain features in the USB device are specifically for WINDOWS operating system, and corresponding operations can only be performed in the WINDOWS operating system, and these features cannot be carried out in the LINUX core operating system. Therefore, how a USB device can automatically recognize the type of the currently accessed operating system has become a problem to be solved.
There are currently two methods for automatically recognizing an operating system. One is to pre-install a filtering drive of a USB device on a personal computer (PC) and pre-set in the drive an agreed identification code matching with the USB device. This method requires a user to pre-install a filtering drive and pre-set an identification command before using the USB device. Another method is to implement an optical disk function in the USB device, use a small computer system interface (SCSI) instruction to pre-define different switching instructions for different operating systems, and send the pre-set SCSI command to the USB device when switching the optical disk, so as to achieve the purpose of recognizing the current operating system. However, this method requires a USB device to include the optical disk function and requires a specialized operation interface for sending the SCSI instruction. Both the above two methods cause inconvenience to the user.